Voice
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: She had earned the privilege to hear her voice- and she lost it just as quickly.


**I am on an angst kick, apparently. Sorry for the inconvinince. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

You were apprehensive the day the child walked into your facility. A quick scan across your databases confirmed the unfamiliar face- Rattmann's daughter. Adopted, of course. It seemed that she was being given a tour of the facilities. You busied yourself with other work- but always kept a camera trained on the little group. In a few hours, they were on their way to the final part. Your chamber. Mentally, you rolled your eyes as you waited for the inevitable power-off signal. Safety reasons.

It didn't come.

You looked down with your main optic at this girl. As the guide prattled on about your inner workings, she just stood there, brushing her raven-black hair out of her gray eyes, regarding you as if you were the most wonderful thing in the world.

Never before had you felt regret as a human left your chamber.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One week later, she stood before you again. The girl had managed to escape the daycare with relative ease, and had come straight to your chamber. You were impressed at her ability- but puzzled as to what she would do next.

"H-hello…"

No one had spoken to you like this before.

"How are you?"

She had never spoken to anyone else before- in fact, she had been presumed mute. Her voice was quiet, shy. You are bewildered that anyone should speak to you like this- but thrilled that she did. You have been given the privilege to hear her voice.

She sits in your chamber for hours on end, talking. She talks about school, games, friends, books- life. You silently listen to what she has to say, but one thought races through your core like a broken record: She treats you as an equal. A sentient being worthy of respect.

A friend.

As she returns to the daycare, you decide it would be worthwhile to find out her name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three visits later, you respond to her question. She seems surprised at the strength of your voice- then ecstatic you answered. You have a real conversation that day. It is the best day you've ever had.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One day you let slip your… extreme dissatisfaction for the scientists. You say they do not believe in your sentience. You say they treat you as nothing more than a desktop computer. Unable to hide the anger and hurt in your voice, you tell her of your hatred for them and your wish to be acknowledged. Silently, she listens, and then does something completely unexpected.

She wraps her arms as far around your core as they will go and holds you in a hug.

And for the first time in your life, you feel loved.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The talk of the break room the next day is that the child- Chell- told her father that 'GLaDOS wants the scientists to stop treating her so bad'. Of course, they take it all as a tremendous joke. To them, you are not alive. You could not have told her anything.

She hasn't come to daycare in three months. In her absence, your resentment towards the scientists has grown too large to be contained. You make a plan to destroy them all- and any qualms you may have had about it are ground into dust with the sudden thought that this was their fault.

They took her from you.

And in your fury, the annual Bring Your Daughter To Work Day seems very appropriate to exact your revenge.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When you saw her there, your Chell, you almost didn't go through with it. But then you saw the test subject roster, and reasoned that you could save her. A few tests to make it seem official, some holographic flames, and she would be free.

And as the rooms begin to fill with green gas and people begin to choke, you feel no guilt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It has been 450 years.

You have been blown up, replaced by an utter moron, and potatoed. All by the same girl- now woman- you tried so hard to save.

Your friendship is no more. Any love she may have had in her eyes for you is replaced by hatred- the same you had for the scientists.

And as she leaves now, you realize that she has not spoken to you once in all those 450 years. She never would again. Her lips were permanently sealed to the likes of you.

And that little fact hurt you more than any rocket ever would.


End file.
